Nishiura Haunted House
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Abe's class is hosting a haunted house for the school festival. Mihashi and Tajima come to see it and Mihashi gets scared. Abe comforts Mihashi.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's that time of the school year again. It's the school festival. Our class just had to put on a haunted house. I was really hoping that Mihashi would come but I guess that won't be happening this time. Maybe I can get him to come next year. Well, now that I think about it Mihashi most likely wouldn't have been able to come to my class's haunted house even if he weren't scared because of him helping out at the café his class is putting on.

"Abe" Tajima calls as I turn my head to look at him and receive a shock.

"Mi-Mi-Mihashi" I stutter because I really wasn't expecting to see him here at all with him working on his booth and being so scared of anything spiritual or just anything at all. I swear the wind could make that guy jumpy. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we would come check out your haunted house, Abe" Tajima answers.

"Umm… if… if that is all right with you A-A-Abe-k-k-kun" Mihashi adds.

"Oh, no, no. Go ahead. Would you like me to go with you since I have the time because I am technically on break with all the people in our class" I respond quickly happy that Mihashi is willing to check out the haunted house even though he is deathly afraid of them and yet pissed at him for that same reason. Well at least I will be able to go with him, right?

"If… if you are willing I… I… would be happy if you would come with us, A-A-Abe-k-kun" Mihashi quickly responds while smiling with his huge, stupid grin he always wears that is a cross between a smile and yet like he is close to tears.

I quickly grab his hand and drag him into the haunted house so that we can actually go there sometime instead of having Mihashi close to tears and everyone thinking that it is my fault. As soon as we reach the first 'ghost' Mihashi starts to cry and clings to me tighter. Maybe this haunted house idea wasn't as bad as it sounded at first. Soon we have lost Tajima or maybe Tajima decided to leave us alone knowing that right now Mihashi just needs to cry out his problems to one other person and me being the closest to him he left me with that responsibility. Either way I am grateful to him.

We get about halfway before Mihashi really has to stop before he can go on since nothing is going to get him to go farther at this point. So we go to find a dark, quiet corner so no one can see us and Mihashi doesn't have to feel so self conscious. As soon as we get to the corner Mihashi breaks down and is not going to quiet for a while so I just pat his back since I have learned that yelling at him gets us nowhere in fact it just makes it even worse. So I just let him continue to cry.

A half hour later I notice that Mihashi is quiet. A few seconds later I notice that there is a slight increase of weight on my shoulder. I look down and notice that Mihashi has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I can't bear to wake him up because he will start to cry again once he is woken up so I just let him be. What I don't notice is that there is someone watching us during all of this. A few seconds later I am also starting to feel tired so I lean my head on Mihashi's head and close my eyes. The person watching all of this unfold starts to snicker and runs off. This whole time we have been holding hands.

The next day the whole team is looking at us with weird faces and some of them are snickering. I look around and see that Tajima is the loudest and I know immediately that he is the one that started whatever is making the team act like this.

"TAJIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout.

"Oh shoot" Tajima says while running away from me.

"Now, now everyone settle down" Momoe says while taking out her bag of oranges and immediately everyone settles down. This whole time one person on the team has been completely clueless as to what is going on with the team. That person would be Mihashi and he is too shy to even think of asking anyone but many Abe-kun or Tajima-kun but they are too busy being yelled at by Momoe for him to ask what this is all about. Oh well, he can always ask the next day right?

So the next day Mihashi gets to the field early so that he can practice more while waiting for Abe-kun to come to practice so he can ask what yesterday was about. As soon as Abe-kun gets there Mihashi goes to ask about yesterday.

"A-A-Abe-kun" Mihashi says as I turn around to look at him.

"What is it Mihashi?" I reply. "Do you need help with something?"

"Well, ac-actually I wanted to ask what yesterday was about" Mihashi responds. "Everyone was acting so weird yesterday. Do you know what that was about?"

"Well, umm… It's nothing you need to worry yourself over Mihashi" I respond nervously.

"If-if you say so A-Abe-kun" Mihashi replies sadly.

Oh god I can't believe I just did that, but I can't just tell Mihashi what happened during the school festival can I? I mean would he be fine with it? Or would he ignore me and be even more nervous around me than he already is? Oh well, I just hope that he never finds out about all that went on during the school festival and if he does than I just won't be able to be around him anymore and I will have broken my promise to Mihashi. Mihashi would probably blame himself for that even though it is actually my fault that all of that would happen but at least he would still have Tajima to hang out with and the rest of the team too. I just won't be part of that anymore. That makes me feel very depressed all of a sudden. I start to feel a sharp pain in my chest as soon as I think that way. I guess I really do like being friends with Mihashi. Or is it something more?

During my musings the rest of the team has come and is starting to assemble. I quickly rush to go to practice before Momoe gets mad at me for not paying attention and being late. I guess the secret of what happened at the school festival's haunted house will just have to stay my secret until I die I think as I rush to practice. Yeah, that will have to do so long as I can stay near Mihashi.

A/N: if you want a second part to this one than I will be willing to make it I just figured this was good for now so just comment saying you want a sequel to this if you do because I am willing to do it since I love this couple


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after the incident during the school festival at my class' haunted house. Mihashi still would question me about what had made everyone act so weird the day after that incident. I would always ignore him though or I would tell him not to worry about it.

After the whole week of Mihashi questioning me I started to get annoyed and yet at the same time I wanted to tell him about what happened. The only thing that kept me from telling him about what happened was the worry I had at the thought that Mihashi might reject me or at least ignore me for a while or forever. This is something that I could never stand because Mihashi was the reason that I could smile and enjoy life to the fullest. If I lost Mihashi my life would be dull and meaningless.

Over the next few days I noticed that Mihashi started to act differently towards me. Before he would get fairly close to me even if he would be freaked out by it somewhat. Now, though, he wouldn't come within five feet of me. If I was somewhere that he wanted to be he would wait for me to move before going there. He also would stutter more around me now. This really irked me but I had long since learned that yelling only hurts and does not help.

Whenever I saw Mihashi and Tajima now Mihashi would be talking to him about something that made his face show a solemn expression. As soon as he saw me he would turn away hurriedly as if ashamed or scared of me. This made me worried so much that I would get very little sleep. I was so worried because whenever he did that I would keep thinking about if Mihashi had found out about that incident. I never knew that Mihashi was worrying also.

A few blocks away Mihashi lay in bed thinking about a certain short tempered catcher. He could not stop thinking about him. A week and a half ago during the haunted house, Mihashi had figured out that he had feelings for me but he was too afraid to tell me about it. Mihashi was afraid that he would be rejected by me like he had been rejected by the Mihoshi Junior High baseball team. Mihashi knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the rejection so he decided that he would keep quiet.

The next day at school the whole baseball team and cheering squad could tell that something was up with Mihashi and me. Tajima figured that he knew what was going on so he made a plan that would make us talk to each other without interference.

After practice Mihashi and I both rushed to the locker room to change so we wouldn't have to be around each other for long. We both felt so awkward around each other for the same reasons even if neither of us knew it. The rest of the team never came in the room and I soon got worried wondering what Tajima did. I tried to get out and found that I couldn't. Mihashi and I knew that we had to talk.

We both started talking at the same time which caused an awkward silence to come between us. You could feel the tension between us. It was so strong you could take a knife and cut it.

I tried talking again and asked why Mihashi has been avoiding me lately. Mihashi just looked up for a split second then looked away. I could see him whispering something but I could not tell what it was. When he was asked to repeat himself I could finally hear what he said and it clearly shocked me. I had a dumbfounded expression and Mihashi took it as a rejection. This brought me back to reality.

Before he would get closer to the door I grabbed his wrist and asked him to stay. He gave me a dumbfounded expression as we basically traded expressions. When he saw the hurt on my face he settled down. I never knew that he would ever return my feelings. When I asked him if he remembered what had happened during the haunted house he said he didn't so I enlightened him. He was really shocked at first but then he became happy.

All this time the others that were waiting outside the door were listening to us. They soon tried to come in and the door was creaked open. We were too focused on each other so we didn't notice them. The only reason we ended up noticing was that one of them coughed to get us to notice. We were so embarrassed especially when we took in the position we were in. I had pushed Mihashi against the lockers with my arms on either side of him and our faces were just inches apart. As soon as we noticed this we jumped apart.

The next day everyone could tell that something was different between Mihashi and me. The only ones that knew that we were a couple though were those on the team or the cheerleading group. We were so happy that we were a couple that we knew we could survive through anything.


End file.
